


kpop 2017 drabbles+oneshots

by oreoni



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabbles, Dreams, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, one shots, out of context, yoongi is in want of a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoni/pseuds/oreoni
Summary: because i tend to write sporadically and i get backlogs of short things that i'd like to post, this is a space for all my one shots and drabbles. i also have weird fucking dreams let me tell youi take requests as well! just comment <3ily





	1. curtains closed

**Author's Note:**

> this was something that i had written in the middle of the night a while ago and i cleaned it up a little but i think it was from a dream? hence how it is very much like a scene out of a bigger work  
> maybe sometime later i'll try to remember the dream  
> ily all <3

jeongguk can feel it then, the lovely slow dawn of something languid and faintly sweet. there is smoke, mercury, liquid silver, dangerous eyes, the dry sound of snake skin rustling faintly at the edge of his awareness; and even fainter he can taste violet in his throat. something inside him kind of feels like crying, because he knew it was going to happen yet at the same time it feels like it's come out of nowhere.    
  
_ yoongi _ , he thinks _. i know you _ .   
  
thirty minutes deeper into the city of seoul, one min yoongi stirs in his sleep and is thrust from visions of ebony and ivory into long, extravagant corridors and the chill of the pale skin of aristocrats. he can hear wild strains of music far off into the distance, blending with the wailing of voices he cannot decipher and what sounds like the untamed beat of hand drums. he shies away from it, turning, and gasps when he's faced with shimmering deep cool blue so thick it slides down his throat, that he can smell it even when he holds his breath. it feels achingly sweet, innocent, elegant.   
  
_ jeon jeongguk _ , he chokes.  _ what do you think you're doing? _   
  
he sits upright slowly, like he's still dreaming, to touch his hand to his neck. heavy breaths fill the otherwise still room, suffocatingly still and invisible with darkness. he knows what he just saw-it was never supposed to happen to him, he doesn't believe in true love,    
_ how could this happen to me _ ?   
  
jeon jeongguk, and his wide sleepy eyes, his smooth fucking voice and something about the way he just fucking poured himself all over the empty spaces yoongi had, spaces he'd never noticed were vacant before, and now yoongi can't imagine waking up and not walking out to the studio and seeing his stupid face and feeling the comfortable, solid weight of his company, and the presence of what yoongi can now be sure is love.

 

jeon jeongguk loves him. 

 

he loves him, too. 

 

jeongguk, out of the haze of confusion and hesitant celebration, feels yoongi come to acceptance. he swells up with joy; 

 

min yoongi  _ loves him.  _

 

he sweeps out of bed and collects his phone off of the ground, staggering into his jeans while trying to make it to the door while shooting a text to jimin.

 

_ to: jimimimimimin hyung _

_ hyung oh my god _

 

_ from: jimimimimimin hyung _

_ holy shit what is it  _

 

_ jeon jeongguk answer me it is 4 fucking a.m. _

 

_ to: jimimimimimin hyung _

_ i’m very aware _

_ :) _

 

_ from: jimimimimimin hyung _

_ what do you mean _

 

_ OH _

 

_ OH MYNGOD JEONGFUK _

_ *JEONGGUK  _

 

jeongguk smiles nervously and slips his phone into his pocket, and before it can buzz again he’s out the door and headed towards the heart of seoul, his own heart. 

 

yoongi clutches his sheets to his chest like a scandalized lady, feeling jeongguk’s presence come closer. he’s aware of it now more than ever; jeongguk is jubilant, and so, so in love. it’s almost funny how things worked out this way; from meeting jeongguk at the bar, to hoseok mentioning jeongguk’s own underground musical career, to working long nights in the studio together, and now yoongi is so fucked because he’s ridiculously infatuated with this boy and he loves him. 

 

jeongguk knocks three times like he always does and shoves past the door which is unlocked like it always is. yoongi is standing there with his blanket wrapped around him, looking small, and jeongguk feels all the confusion and conflicted emotions he felt from yoongi cease. 

 

“hyung,” he breathes. 

 

it takes three strides to carry him across the floor and for yoongi to drop his blanket to wrap wiry arms tight around his neck. “i love you, you asshole,” yoongi whispers fiercely. “you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

_ yes,  _ jeongguk thinks.  _ you are.  _

 

hours later, jeongguk is lying flat on his back in yoongi’s room and yoongi is tucked against his chest. the blanket is gone, but yoongi is swamped in jeongguk’s clothes and the room is warm all the way through the floorboards. it continues to snow outside, but they are just as unaware as they were when it started.


	2. hollowbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supernaturalbeings!au: yoongi sees the future and snapshots of other worlds in his dreams. taehyung speaks them into life

_ i had a dream _

 

**another?**

 

_ i think it was the cave  _

 

**i don’t remember that one. tell me the story again.**

 

_ the huge one that opened into the ocean with a city of merpeople underneath _

_ it was like the ocean and the cave and the city were the entire universe and the ceiling of the cave was stars and wet rock _

_ you could see the moon even though it was always day _

 

**and the city was under a glass dome with huge ocean creatures passing by it**

**i remember now**

 

_ do you think it means anything? _

 

**your dreams always mean something**

 

_ but what is this one trying to say? _

_ i thought i’d stop having it after taehyung told me the story about atlantis and the constellations _

 

**yoongi**

**you have something special with that boy**

 

_ maybe _

 

**he always tells stories about your dreams and sometimes you dream his stories into real life. he was the one who told you about the cowherd and the weaver girl and then a week later you dreamed your cousin flew to europe for school**

 

_ she still married her partner _

 

**hey**

 

_ no you’re right _

_ i just thought that maybe the dream was just saying that taehyung would tell me a story like that soon _

_ i wish i could stop having it _

 

**i thought you said it was beautiful**

 

_ it was but _

_ the things that live in the ocean scare me and i hate imagining a planet of nothing but water _

 

**we’re getting those selkie transfer students in october**

**maybe you’re dreaming about their city**

 

_ i don’t think so _

_ it was pretty clearly merpeople _

_ i’ll ask tae to tell me a story _

 

**he’ll get offended and then tell you the story**

**you’ll probably end up sleeping with him again and you’ll ask me why you did it later**

 

_ i have the prophetic dreams _

_ fuck off _

 

**you should dream that maybe he falls in love with your sad ugly mug**

 

_ shut the hell up _

_ i’ve never dreamed taehyung into anything _

 

**hasn’t he told you stories**

**isn’t that basically getting witch-married**

 

_ taehyung is weird and things mean different things to him _

_ my mom says it’s a story teller thing which i guess she would know dad was a storyteller i think _

 

**and she was his oracle**

 

_ we prophesy differently namjoon _

_ once you meet a storyteller who weaves your prophesies it doesn’t always mean you have a connection _

_ the first great oracle-teller bond only ever happened about ninety years ago and before then it was considered disgusting to have any relations with them besides the professional _

_ and i’m the first dreamer in my family for a long time so we’re not exactly experts on how my prophecies work _

_ my mom is a painter and that’s far more straightforward _

 

**i know i’m sorry**

**but you are tied to him**

**seokjin can see it and i know the teller bond isn’t something small**

 

_ jin never told me he could see it _

 

**shit maybe i wasn’t supposed to tell you**

 

_ tell me what he sees _

 

**he sees the red thread yoongi of course he does**

**what else would there be**

 

_ what else would there be _

 

**[** in his dream, the dark masses of creatures larger than comprehension pass by glass walls s l o w l y

 

they are beings of time and power. he can see nothing of them but the lines of clean, blue light streaking their bodies, and he finds comfort in knowing that the city in the dome is far below their notice. **]**


	3. hollowbacks pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may eventually have to end up as its own fic although i've never tried the epistolarian style this one seems to want to take
> 
> ily <33

**have you ever heard the story of scheherazade**

 

_i can't say i have_

 

**would you like to**

 

_i always want to hear your stories_

_this one isn't a prophesy?_

 

**no**

**just something jeongguk mentioned to me**

**i thought you'd find it interesting**

 

_i'm all eyes_

 

**haha hyung**

**scheherazade is or was the main character in this story**

**she was a girl who agreed to marry a king. this king was a terrible, bitter man; after having discovered that his first wife had been unfaithful, he decided to marry a new virgin everyday and behead the previous wife to ensure he'd never be cheated like that again.**

 

_nice guy_

 

**evidently**

**anyways, he'd guillotined his way through 1,000 virgins before scheherazade said she'd marry him. that night, she'd arranged for her sister to be at their wedding and to request a story from her. scheherazade started her story, and she told it so excitingly that by the time the sun had risen and the story was not complete, the king gave her another day to finish it. so she finished it, and started another story at the request of her sister.**

 

_ah_

_clever girl_

 

**yeah**

**as you can imagine, this continued for one thousand days. on the one thousand and first, the king had fallen in love with her and ceased his pity party/murder spree.**

**makes you wonder what kind of stories she might have told to get him to fall in love with her.**

 

_maybe_

_maybe it wasn't the stories themselves_

 

**hyung?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is taehyung, italics is yoongi


	5. vixx supernatural! au (with a twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon is forced out of what isn't quite his home to make a new one in the open arms of the slums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess im a starlight now

 

The city is quiet most nights now. The street lights are coming on earlier every night, but they come on for no one to roam the streets. It’s eerily still, the air filled with a haze of mist and floating bits of forgotten dreams.

These people are running out of joy. Their heart is gone.

 

Or so it seems to be to Cha Hakyeon, but I think we can forgive him for being a little dramatic and sad; for lack of better phrasing, _his_ heart is gone.

 

He’s just lost everything.

 

It’s 11:30 at night, and he really shouldn’t be wandering these streets alone. Not only because he’s never been in this area before, but also because there’s no telling who or what is willing to take advantage of a lost human so close to the forest. Even so, he doesn’t have much of a choice, and nowhere else to go. The bright, wealthier district gleams behind him even in the middle of the night like it wants him to suffer, reminding him of his own cushy apartment in the servants’ quarters of his old employer’s home. He can never go back.

 

Somewhere in the alley he’s just walked past, garbage cans fall over and rustle. It goes still for a second, and Hakyeon walks a little faster. Behind him a figure emerges and starts an easy lope to catch up with him, looking for all the world like they’re in no hurry. Their walk is supernaturally loose and graceful, long strides quickly bringing them up to pace with Hakyeon. He increases his steps and the distance between them doesn’t lengthen, until he’s just shy of breaking into a run and the creature is reaching out for the back of his neck.

 

He chokes back a sob as he catches a glimpse of their pale, pale hand, and _books it._

 

Street signs fly past him as he flees, the creature laughing delightedly. What will he do? What can he do?

 

You don’t have to worry too much for him; his pursuer isn’t exactly what you assume they are, and there are many things that Hakyeon does not know yet.

 

Eventually, because he is human and his pursuer is not, Hakyeon trips and falls flat on the pavement. They loom over him, while he scrambles and wheezes for air, already accepting his fate and praying that whatever they have in mind for him, retribution will be swift.

 

A thin hand emerges from black cloth, and Hakyeon squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Nothing happens.

 

He hears the bright laugh again and opens his eyes to see that it isn’t a monster after all; standing above him, glow obscured by an oversized black hoodie, is a fairy. Or at least what he assumes to be a fairy, as he’s never been out of his district to _see_ supernaturals before. Their hand is outstretched to help him onto his feet instead of viciously dismember him, and Hakyeon cautiously accepts it. As he stumbles to his feet, the hood falls from around his benefactor’s (pointed!!) ears to reveal an unnaturally white smile and pointed nose. He’s struck dumb; whoever this is, _whatever_ this is, they’re beautiful.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” they say. Hakyeon flushes.

 

“Th-thank you,” he says. “Um-it’s nice to meet you?”

 

Their mood changes rapidly, expression darkening in mild annoyance. “Would have been nicer if I hadn’t had to hide in the garbage for half an hour. I’m Ken, by the way. Don’t tell me your name yet,” he holds up his hand to halt Hakyeon’s own introduction. “It’s dangerous to use your true name here. Tell me when you make something up. For now, follow me.”

 

They pass back through the street Hakyeon had led them down, enormous street rats lifting their heads in interest until Ken scowls at them, flashing his teeth. The part of the city they’re in is very clearly a poorer district; there are more buildings with eviction notices on them than there are windows with the lights on inside of them. Occasionally, a dark figure will flash between buildings or over their heads and a rat or an urchin will disappear with it. All of it has a very unsettling feeling to Hakyeon, but he follows Ken doggedly as he plows onwards.

 

The space Ken leads him into is the alley he was lying in before, boxed in on two sides with looming red brick walls. At the end of the alley, it opens up into a grey yard of crumbling pavement spanning the width of the two buildings. A squat, sprawling building takes up the center of the yard, so inconspicuous that Hakyeon’s eyes glance over it in his first appraisal.

 

“It’s actually been disguised by magic,” Ken tells him casually, watching his reaction. “You shouldn’t be able to see it at all. Of course, you still _can_ anyways, which brings us to the reason why I was waiting for you.”

 

“Are you reading my mind?” Hakyeon asks him. Ken keeps doing this thing where he shoots Hakyeon little looks when he makes observations, observations that Hakyeon guesses he shouldn’t be able to make because of the magic filtering the images out.

 

Ken’s grin is blindingly handsome, and Hakyeon grimaces internally. “A little,” he says. “I’m a psychic, it’s what we do. Even so, _your_ magic is blocking me from the majority of your thoughts and feelings. It’s a little fascinating; I’ve never met anyone with resistance.”

 

Hakyeon blinks. He’s decidedly human and _un_ magical, all of his relatives are human, and he’s pretty sure none of his ancestors ever set foot outside of the district lines. _Ken is the ugliest motherfucker I’ve ever set eyes on,_ he thinks aggressively, just in case he’s being fucked with. Ken’s smile flickers in annoyance.

 

“Let’s not tell lies to each other,” he says faux-sweetly. “That thought was pretty loud, angel _._ But you _are_ magic. You have it in your blood, even if you’ve never noticed it before, living in your sheltered little service apartment in the city district. It’s like you humans live in stasis.”

 

“Yeah, this place is _so_ much better,” Hakyeon frowns, stung. He’d liked his apartment; it was far beyond his own means, and a mark of his employer’s kindness.

 

Ken rolls his eyes and pulls Hakyeon to the building after him. Briefly, he considers resisting and running away from the alley, back onto the street and into the city. He doesn't know this man, or these places, and he's basing all of his decisions on how Ken had helped him off of the ground. He itches to  _run._

 

"....where would you go?" Ken asks him.

 

"I don't know," he admits. 

 

In the face of Hakyeon's hopelessness, Ken's face gentles. His glow dims to the point where he could almost, almost pass for human, if one ignored his beauty and pointed ears.

 

"You are needed here," he tells him. 

 

Something in Hakyeon melts away, finally, and Ken's glow doesn't seem quite so unnatural. 


End file.
